


Liquid Courage

by faithseed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, College Student Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff, responsible alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: reader and peter attend the same college, both secretly crushing on each other. After a party, they finally confess. (requested by anon on tumblr)





	Liquid Courage

College parties were incredibly different than high school parties. Almost everyone was of drinking age, legal, and daring. You decided not to drink too much tonight, wanting to take care of your friends. They were known for excessive drinking and on a few accounts, one night stands. You however, always knew your limit and didn’t go passed it. As you nursed your drink, the loud music giving you a headache and annoyed at the people constantly bumping into you, you nearly slammed into your crush.

Peter Parker turned around in surprise, his arms reaching out to steady you. He sent you a sweet smile. That is, until his eyes widened and he released his hold once you gained your footing back. 

“Oh, Y/N. Are you alright?”

That was strange. Brushing it off, you smiled back. “I’m alright. I didn’t think you’d be here tonight.” 

He shrugged nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m just here to make sure my friend gets back to the dorm. What about you?” He asked, glancing at your plastic cup. “I didn’t know you liked things like this.”

“Oh,” You frowned. “This is still my first drink, and I’m also here to make sure my friends don’t do anything stupid. They dragged me out tonight.”

Peter nodded, looking around and then back to you. “I should go check up on him. I’ll see you later?”

You were slightly disappointed. Actually, you were very disappointed. Maybe he just didn’t like you like that. The two of you were alright during classes, able to hold a conversation, but his attitude tonight was much different. Letting out a soft sigh, you sent him a weak smile and took a sip of your beer. You watched him walk away and then you were alone, unsure of where to go from there.

The party continued, music thumping out of the speakers and people yelling, singing loudly along and dancing wildly around the room. A couple jocks were playing beer pong, some girls taking shots and screaming something you didn’t understand. Eventually, you saw Peter again, standing with his friend and frantically talking to him, flailing his arms around. You sighed and took another drink, turning away. 

At some point in the night, you were able to round up your friends, all stumbling and giggling. You dropped them off at their dorms and then finally headed towards your own room. As you opened the door, you hurried to shut it again, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Your roommate was in there with her boyfriend, getting it on on the couch. 

You huffed and sat down against the wall beside the door, holding your head in your hands. You didn’t know how long you had been sitting there, the slight buzz you had distorting your sense of time. A pair of shoes stopped in front of you and you sighed, lifting your head and blinking.

“Y/N? What are you doing out here?” Peter asked, glancing at your door. He looked back at you and his expression softened. He took a seat next to you, leaning back onto the wall. 

You swallowed hard and then looked at him, silent and patient. He just stared back, confused at why you weren’t answering him. Suddenly, a loud moan came from your room and his face turned red. You smirked, rolling your eyes. “That’s why I’m out here.”

He nodded, covering his mouth with his hand, cheeks glowing and eyes avoiding you. Was he shy? You sat in more silence as you stared at him, your heart racing and head fuzzy. He was really cute, blushing and his hair falling in his face. Then your mood dropped as you remember that he probably didn’t even think about you like this, looking down at your knees sadly. 

More noises came from the room and he cleared his throat. “Do- um, do you want to c-come to my room? You can crash there, if you want.”

Blinking and looking back at him, your lips parted. “Y-Yeah, thank you.” 

Peter jumped up and held out his hand, waiting for you to grab it. Your heart was beating faster now but you pushed your feelings aside and slipped your hand in his. He tugged you to your feet and you stumbled forward, into his arms. You stepped back and apologized, following him down the hallway to the stairs. 

“Wait, what were you doing down this way anyways? Your room is upstairs.”

The two of you stopped in the stairway, alone and your voice echoing off the walls. His face was red once again, and he leaned against the railing. “W-W-Well, see,” He muttered, clearing his throat again. “I was going to see if you were back. I wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh,” You mumbled, rubbing your hands against your pants. They suddenly felt sweaty. “What did you want to talk about?”

He looked up the stairs, as if he wanted to just hurry up them. Or if he was making sure no one came into the stairwell. Peter turned back to you, smiling. “I was going to ask you at the party, but you left. So I decided to go to your room, but it took me a while because I was kinda nervous.”

You frowned as you asked, “What were you going to ask me?”

“Y/N, do you want to go out with me?” 

Your hammering heart stopped, your lungs burning for air. You stepped forward quickly and grabbed his hands. Maybe it was just the alcohol, but you were feeling courageous. “Yes! Yes, I do!”

Peter’s eyes widened and then a grin pulled his lips. “G-Great! I was so worried you’d say no.”

“I was worried you’d start avoiding me. You were acting weird at the party-” Then it hit you. He was acting weird because he liked you, because he was going to ask you out. “Oh.”

He just smiled in return, squeezing your hands. You leaned forward, pressing your lips against his softly. You stepped back and lightly touched your lips. Peter held tightly to your hands, not letting you go. He led you up the stairs and into his room, both of you quiet but with smiles plastered on your faces. You certainly didn’t get much sleep, laying in his bed while he slept on the floor.


End file.
